


Anniversary

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Logan is a chef, and Patton isn't allowed in the kitchen. Its their anniversary, and Logan is at work, leaving him alone with a plan and an empty kitchen.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made to get out content while my other chapters are sitting unfinished.

Logan was an absolutely amazing cook.   
  
It made sense, he has been cooking since he was twelve and had studied abroad in France (a lonely year that Patton will never forget.)   
  
Ever since they moved in together, Logan has been happily cooking and baking for Patton, because the one time Patton was let in the kitchen he accidentally set a batch of cinnamon rolls on fire because he had a migraine and lost track of time. Patton is no longer allowed in the kitchen unsupervised.   
  
But! Patton had a plan. Today was their anniversary, and Logan had work until 8 pm.  
  
So, with a house all to himself and a mischievous giggle, Patton swept into the kitchen to start on his little plan.   
  
-  
  
  
Patton wasn't a bad cook, but he wasn't an absolutely amazing one either. He knows how to make several Mexican dishes but he rarely does it because he's worried Logan won't like them. Patton grew up in Texas, born by two parents with Mexican heritage. His mom didn't have a lot of money, so she raised him on cheap but (mostly) appetizing Mexican dishes. Then, Patton learned how to cook those, and Patton also learned how to cook a few things of different cultures.   
  
Logan is the total opposite. He grew up in a small town in Massachusetts, and had a school that had a culinary class. Logan was interested, and his love for cooking grew over the years. He can bake several things and cook several things, it never failed to make Patton give him lovey dovey eyes as he watched his lover move around in the kitchen. Logan also had a (not so) secret sweet tooth, which Patton had found absolutely adorable somehow.   
  
Patton hummed happily, pulling out everything he needed. This time, he's going to make something super special for Logan, and he will stop at nothing to make sure it goes according to plan.   
  
-  
  
Patton put on some music and danced around the kitchen, singing along and messaging his Mama to make sure he has all the steps and ingredients down correctly. As she confirmed his recipe, he nodded to himself and reached into the cabinets to get what he needed.   
  
"Tomato sauce.... well, crap."   
  
His first obstacle of the day. The tomato sauce was all the way on the top shelf, and Patton could barely reach the second shelf (tippy-toes included.) Patton spent about five minutes pacing and pouting, before he got an idea that Logan would probably flip out about (because it is dangerous.)   
  
He dashed into the dining room and dragged a chair onto the kitchen. All of their chairs are wobbly and very unstable to stand on, even if sitting on it isn't very bad. Patton adjusted it in front of the counter, before climbing onto it.  
  
He squeaked as it wobbled, climbing onto the counter instead. He sighed in relief and quickly grabbed onto the tomato sauce, hopping off the counter with a cry of victory.   
  
Obstacle one, mission completed.   
  
He quickly put the chair back where it belonged, and went back to work. He first cooked up the beef, before going to clean and chop up some potatoes. He drained the fat of the meat, before throwing in about two cups of water. He opened the can of tomato sauce, before pouring it in the beef and water. Lastly, he added in the potatoes and some chicken bullion powder. He stirred it, before letting it cook.   
  
Next up: dessert.   
  
Logan absolutely loved chocolate. Every time they went to the store, he eyed the chocolate bars and always gave in when Patton nudged him to go get it. Patton found it endearing, while Logan found it embarrassing.   
  
Patton settled on making some chocolate cake!   
  
He learned from his Gramma how to make it stay extremely moist but not crumbly. It was a bit odd, but it worked very very well.   
  
The key ingredient?  
  
Mayonnaise.   
  
He giggled to himself, thinking of how much Logan would probably flip out if he told him. The mayonnaise was like a substitute to the egg, while keeping the cake moist and very yummy.   
  
He went on to making the cake with a cheerful hum, before he stopped short.   
  
Obstacle two: no coco powder.   
  
He groaned, before perking up. His best friend Roman had a love for anything chocolate. Surely he had some! Patton dialed his friends number and preheated the oven, leaning back on the counter.   
  
"Patton!" Roman's boisterous voice answered the phone almost immediately, weirdly low and breathless.   
  
"Roman! I need you!"   
  
"What? What for?" Roman sounded puzzled, and Patton heard another low voice grumbling on Roman's line.   
  
Patton pouted to himself, as if Roman could somehow see it on the other line. "I don't have any cocoa powder, and I need to borrow some from you. It's super important, pleaaaseee?" He begged, bottom lip jutting out more as he made puppy eyes, even if Roman couldn't see it.   
  
Roman made a small uncertain noise. "I have some, but I'm kinda busy Padre- hey!"   
  
There was some jostling as Patton deflated. A smooth, familiar scratchy voice answered. "Roman will be right over, Pat. Sorry bout him."  
  
Patton perked up as Roman's whines were heard through the line. "Omg! Virge! Thank you soooooo muchhhhh!"   
  
He giggled as he practically felt Virgil grimace on the other side of the line. "Please don't say 'omg' ever again."   
  
"Olive you, Virge! Toodles!"   
  
"Olive you too, Pat." Virgil sighed in fond exasperation, hanging up.   
  
Patton went back to making his cake, before Roman showed up ten minutes later with a box of cocoa powder and Virgil fussing over Roman's unkempt clothes and hair.   
  
"-You look like you just had sex, Jesus christ-"  
  
"Well, I would've, but-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up-"  
  
"Uhhh..... did I interrupt something?" Patton asked with a sheepish giggle. Virgil and Roman looked at him with wide eyes before Roman grinned and hugged him, lifting the short male off his feet and spinning him around.   
  
"Padre! Good evening!"  
  
Patton laughed happily as he was set down, smoothing out his shirt. Roman handed him the cocoa powder, arm wrapping around Virgil waist. The goth flushed, rolling his eyes and smiling shyly at Patton. "Hey Pat."  
  
"Thank you so much! I know it was kind of last minute, but I'm doing something special for Lo-Lo."   
  
"It was no problem, Patton. Now, we must be on our way, I know you don't want to be held up forever." Roman grinned, throwing Virgil over his shoulder. Virgil yelped and Patton laughed as the two got in their car.   
  
Obstacle two: complete!  
  
With the cake in the oven and the food almost finished, he took out a can of corn and hummed happily. He drained all the water and dumped it in the pan, stirring it and letting it simmer just as the door opened and his fiance stepped in.   
  
Patton poked his head around the corner and beamed. "Logan!" He chirped, walking over and helping him remove his coat. "How was work sweetheart?"   
  
Logan leaned down and pressed his lips to Pattons in a short kiss. "Same as always." He responded. "I am going to take a shower." Patton nodded with a happy smile.   
  
"Alrighty!" He said happily, going to the kitchen once more. Logan was somehow tired enough to not notice the food in the kitchen. Logan took rather long showers, so the cake was finished soon and he set it out to cool. He was slightly disappointed he wasn't able to ice it before Logan get home, but maybe they can ice it together!   
  
Logan came back out to see Patton setting bowls on the  table. He raised an eyebrow, surprised. "What's all this?" He asked. Patton ushered him to sit down and kissed his forehead. Patton looked sheepish. "I know you don't really want me in the kitchen, but I really wanted to do something special for our anniversary." He said softly, kicking the floor and not looking up. His heart stopped after a minute of silence, but he relaxed as he felt Logan cup his chin and guide him to look up.   
  
Logans eyes were filled with love and appreciation. Patton beamed at him, and Logan kissed his nose, making him giggle. "It looks lovely, Patton. I appreciate it very much."  
  
Pattons heart swelled at the words. He's so in love with this dork. "I'm glad." He said, voice taking on a shy lilt.   
  
Logan hugged him and Patton relaxed, hugging him back.   
  
"Now, I have something planned for later on tonight." Logan said, his voice a low rumble from where Patton rested on his chest.   
  
Pattons cheeks darkened, and he pulled away with a shy cough as Logan raised an eyebrow at him, taking a bite of his food with a certain glint in his eyes.   
  
Honestly, Patton has never eaten dinner so fast. 


End file.
